Tale of The Wandering Shadow
by Pen Name-Toon
Summary: Ten years after Ozai's defeat the world is in danger once again. Could a non bender be the one to stop chaos from spreading? perhaps but it will take the heroes of Sozin's war to prepare him.


Disclaimer: I don't, in anyway, own Avatar The Last Airbender or any characters or places associated with the previously stated.

Okay, so... here we go, this is my first fanfic. like ever. So yeah, go easy on me all you critics.

Now here begins... Avatar: Tale of the Wandering Shadow.

Title sucks... I know, lets carry on shall we...

Prologue:

The outer ring of Ba Sing Sai was quiet at night... well, normally thats the case. Tonight, one couldn't help but hear the noise of earth breaking through to the surface and rocks being thrown though the air. The citys top police squad, led by police chief Bei Fong, were pursuing a group of rebel Earth Kingdom solders. As i looked down i thought to myself how pathetic the rebels were. This happy bunch of rejects decided that they couldn't trust any Kingdom that could trust and forgive the Fire Nation in a matter of years, so what better way to express their anger then to ransack their nations capital every night for almost ten years. Bei Fong and her lackeys were tough, but the six of them were out matched by the twenty something rebels. So their I was, on my perch on top of a nearby tavern, watching the commotion unfold before my eyes, waiting for the right time to swoop in and... help out. They took out a few of the rebels but then the chief took a hit straight to the head and stumbled back. Thats when i unclasped my bow staff and jumped down from the tavern, right into the middle of the fierce, although iv seen fiercer, battle.

"Need a little help their chief?" I remarked in a cocky tone, this wasn't the first time iv had to... how did Bei Fong put it?, oh yeah, "interfere with official police business". Ha, the thought made me laugh, save their butts was more like it. " It seems your 'number one' police task force is having some trouble" i continued taunting as i slashed my staff at an oncoming opponent, then i threw a punch and a few swift kicks. I was no bender, but i still put up one hell of a fight and i managed to beat down about eight of the low life earth bending rebels. My eyes grew wide as a flying object came hurrduling towards me. I let out a sigh of relief as I nearly dodged a rock the size of my head coming straight towards... well my head. I turned and struck the nearest rebel thinking that the attack came from one of them. It wasn't until another rock came flying at me that i realized who was attacking me. "Shadow! Iv told you a thousand times... do not interfere!" I cringed at the loud, frustrated yells coming from the enraged police chief. She let out a yell and stomped her foot. Rocks emerged and flew in every direction, hitting and knocking out every single rebel their... I also received a pretty good hit to the noggin. Just as Bei Fong started to calm down, i weakly got up on shaky legs, and with a throbbing head. i looked around in mock amazement. "Wow Chief, you sure did a number on these guys, guess it helps to get you angry." She gave me a glare like no other and i could see the anger building up, I knew it was a bad idea, but i kept going. "Look at you Bei fong, you were cute before, but your just plain adorable when your mad". This time i did it, She let out a growl and I prepared myself to dodge another rock, i never expected her to charge me and clasp her hands around my neck. All her officers stood back and watched as she strangled me with all her might, all with a smile on their face. "Who's cute now you bastard!" she hissed. As i was being strangled I could hear them, "its about time he gets whats coming to him", one yelled, "hes been getting in the way for too long!". I was angered by their comments, I help them and they don't even consider appreciating it. Then i heard a yell that caused me to panic, "chief, take off his mask, show us all who this vigilante really is!" Toph, with her hands still around my throat, smiled after hearing that remark. The only thought going through my head was, oh crap! I reached my hands out to try and remove hers from my neck, but boy was she tough. I tried to throw a kick to knock her down but she earth bent my feet to the ground before i even got my foot two inches in the air. So... as of now, i was screwed.

Bei Fong kept her smile as she spoke, " so, you all want to see his face? Well, not being able to see it, who he is makes no difference to me, as long as he pays for his crimes". I would have replied with some sort of crafty come back... but the crushing of my wind pipe kind of kept me quiet. "But" ,she continued, " who am I to deprive my team of such an opportunity". She removed one hand from my throat and placed it on the top of my mask, pulling up and removing it slowly, smiling with every passing second as my identity was being revealed. It wasn't until my mask went past my nose that i realized three things that could save me. First, the chief made the dumb mistake of removing a hand from my neck, making her hold easier to break. Second, like she said, she couldn't see my face, so even if she got my mask off, if i managed to hide it from the others, i was in the clear, and i just happened to have my handy-dandy smoke bombs with me. The third thing i over looked was that during this entire time, my arms were, in no way, disabled. I reached into the inner pocket in my haroi and pulled out a smoke bomb and i threw it. Sensing the sudden movement, Toph stopped the torture of removing my mask slowly and yanked it off quickly, I took the opportunity of her surprised reaction and pulled her arm off my neck and pushed her back. As soon as my mask came off entirely, smoke filled the air and my exposed identity was hidden from all the other officers. I went to make my escape... without remembering that my feet were earth bent to the ground. I had to think fast, the smoke was almost cleared. An Idea came to mind, it was risky, but what options did I have. I grabbed Toph, who was approaching me no doubt about to hurt me, by the arm and pulled her close to me. Before she could react i went in and planted a kiss right on her lips. I thought she looked mad before, but now she looked like she was about to unleash earth bending hell on me. Little did she know... thats exactly what i was counting on. She stomped the ground and it shook like crazy, and thats when the earth encasing my feet crumbled, and I ran, just as the smoke cleared. As I turned into a nearby alleyway that i knew led to my destination, I yelled back to the chief, who was still standing their, shell shocked from what just happened while her officers scrambled around confused, "hope you enjoyed the kiss! we have to do it again sometime!, hahahaha!". I kept laughing to my self as I made my way to the Jasmine Dragon.

Notes: so theres the prologue, I will try to get chapter one up next week, and the rest of the story will NOT be in first person like this one. I did the prologue that way so you all can get to know my OC. Please review and let me know of any suggestions you may have. And be nice. Oh, and the chapters to come will be longer, if this was to short, again its just a prologue.


End file.
